Forgotten Heroes Wikia/Races
Human Races=The human race is not so simple anymore, and honestly, it never was. It has merely been forgotten and recorded as mythological and fantasy. The human race has always been malleable and more than meets the eye, but for too long, they have been blinded to their own potential. Human: Humans are the base-line mortals that are the most numerous among humanity. They have only their wits, training, and potentially equipment to survive in this world. It is not a flaw to be human, in a way it is blessing to have a chance to be more than one was born to be not because of a genetic mishap, but because of your choices. These choices lead to new and creative ways to soar above the rest. There are geniuses, creative people, time travelers, and so much more, limitless potential from seemingly nothing important. Image:Human_DNA.jpg Mutant: Mutants also known as Homo-Superior are individuals born with amazing abilities or powers above base-line human mortals, or gained them naturally through puberty. It is a genetic mutation, typically associated with the X-Gene, but not always. It alters the genetic material into something not wholly human, though they may have been born such. These genetic alterations may have been caused by the Celestial genetic experimentation (X-Gene) or the Vimarians genetic experimentation (Metagene). These individuals can have Mutant or Meta-Human set as their species. Image:X-Gene.jpg Altered-Human: These are normal base-line human mortals that due to science or cosmic forces have gained amazing abilities or powers above their peers. These individuals could have been affected by cosmic rays like the Fantastic 4, or used a super soldier serum like Deathstroke and Captain America, or even were genetically altered by genetic experimentation such as Grifter, or lab accidents such as Metamorpho and The Flash. Image:Altered_Gene.png Other Earthly Races: These are races that are very much like humans or were once humans but altered through generations or by magical means, or were merely born different due to heritage. * Atlantian - There are two bloodlines of Atlantians, one in the Pacific Ocean and one in the Atlantic Ocean. Though they are suspected of being from the same Atlantis, or perhaps one merely just used technology from the fallen Atlantis, it is unsure in history. * Super-Human - These are races like the Inhumans, Deviants, and Eternals. * Magical - These include the Vampires, Werewolves, Homo-Magi, Fae, the cursed, and more. These are bloodlines that have ties to humans, and most can even breed with them, but they have been forever altered by magic. |-|Aliens=These are races that were not born on Earth, and their history and culture lie elsewhere. Be they near extinction, or numerous, they are still often seen as outsiders to Earth. Many alien races have galactic empires, others are enslaved, and some know little about space travel in general. Some aliens are technologically advanced and share knowledge, while others merely use technology to feed on others. *'Badoon' - The Badoon are reptilian humanoid race even older than the Skrull and Kree. A natural hatred developed between the males and the females. There was a long fought gender war between the them; ultimately the males won and trapped the females on their home planet. The males abandoned their home planet and took to the stars to conquer the galaxy and to trap other races as their slaves. They only return to their home planet to mate. *'Daemonite' - TBA... *'Kherubim' - TBA... *'Kree' - The Kree are a race of blue and pink skinned humanoids that resemble humans. The higher gravity and nitrogen levels have led to them being super strong and durable compared to humans. *'Kryptonian' - The Kryptonian race is from Krypton, which has been destroyed. The truth for its destruction is unknown at this time, but only that there was one lone survivor, a boy child, Kal-El. They were ruled by the Science Guild. Their culture surrounded the guilds: Science, Military, Worker's, Kryptonian Magic, and Religious (they worshiped Rao). *'Daxamite' - The Daxamite were once Kryptonian settlers that refused to return to Krypon when the space program was disconnected by the Science Guild. They are inherently xenophobic, and rather than having a weakness to Kryptonite, actually have a deadly weakness to Lead even after being removed from its presence. They are now considered 'cousins' to Kryptonians. *'Brood' - The Brood are in an insectoid race with the ability to control organic-technology. A threat to all of the galaxy as they use other races to plant and nurture their eggs, the Shi'ar Galaxy is constantly battling them. They attempted to invade Earth as early as Ancient Egypt, but were repelled by the hero Imhotep with the help of the Egyptian Gods, and the mutant En Sabah Nur (or Apocalypses). *'Korugarian' - TBA... *'Martian' - The Burning Martians were split into three races by the Guardians: White Martians, Green Martians, and Yellow Martians. The Yellow Martians are believed extinct, the White are trapped in The Still, and neither are known publicly to Earth. Earth only knows of one surviving Green Martian: Martian Manhunter, the superhero. *'Oan' - These are the Maltusians (males) who went to Oa (at the center of the universe), dedicating their immortal existence to combat and contain evil, as they felt responsible for the creation of so much entropy at the formation of the universe. They are the creators of the Manhunters and the Green Lantern Corps. *'Majesdanian'- The Majesdanians have mastered space-travel on their own and have a law-abiding civilization. The Majesdanian physiology has the ability to manipulate solar energy in a variety of ways. It also causes their bodies to emit constant light unless suppressed by technology in varying soft rainbow colors. *'Shi'ar' - The Shi'ar people originate from the planet of Chandilar. The Shi'ar are humanoids with avian ancestors. The majority of them look like humans with feather crest instead of hair. They are physically stronger and have more stamina than a human. Though some genetic throwbacks with more raptor features and talons are possible, and there are a greater number of Shi'ar telepaths. The Shi'ar empire is a representative monarchy ruled by a Majesto or Majestrix along with a representative council. The Shi'ar Empire's subjects make up not just the Shi'ar, but several races that have been assimilated into the empire. Different representatives of these races greatest warriors make up the Shi'ar Imperial Guard. *'Skrull' - The Skrulls are a reptilian humanoid race of shape shifters. They originated on the planet Skrullos in the Andromeda Galaxy. They were originally a peaceful race of scientist and merchants, but their culture was forever changed and now they are a highly militaristic race of conquerors. *'Tamaranean' - TBA... *'Thanagarian' - TBA... *'Zamorans' - These are the Maltusians (females) who went to Zamaron and became a war-like culture. The holder of the violet crystal which stores and represents their psionic energies holds the position of Queen among their people. |-|Dimensional=These are the races that can access Earth from other dimensions, such as demons and gods, or are living entity representations of the cosmic existence. These races vary in strength and origin, and can be benevolent or malevolent. The truth is little known by the normal mortal, and should one be touched by these beings they are often forever changed for better or worse. *'Asgardian' - TBA... *'Olympian' - TBA... *'God-Blessed' - These are individuals that have been altered by a gods' blessing or created by a god, such as the mortal Angel Zauriel, the Amazons, and Godly Half-Breeds. *'New Gods' - These are the gods that reside on New Genesis and Apokolips. Those that live on New Genesis actually reside in the realm called the Fourth World. These two planets were once one, called Urgrund, but it was split apart millennia ago after the death of the old gods during Ragnarok. *'Demonic Circles' - These are the Demons, Demonic Half-Breeds, and the like. Those that dwell within the circles of hell or have ties to the demonic. *'Cosmic Forces' - These are forces that are insanely powerful entities, representations of cosmic life. They are not meant for mortals, and will often destroy that which it touches such as The Phoenix Force, the Celestial, and The Endless. |-|Artificial Life=Artificial Life could be a highly advanced VI (such as JARVIS), an A.I. (such as Danger, Jocasta, Ultron, Vision, and Red Tornado), or even an organic-machine hybrid such as Cyborgs that are more machine than man (Metallo), and Brainiacs. These life forms could have been designed by any life form or even be from any race, but they are still a form of life. Though they typically have no legal rights under the normal law, they still have their own personalities, goals, and missions. Category:Races